Afternoon
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: What comes after morning is afternoon and night. Since people have asked for it, here is a continuation of Morning but through Harm's eyes. It's just a typical afternoon for the Rabbs...have fun.


I'm sitting here eating my lunch and staring at a picture of my gorgeous and sexy wife. I'm a little upset since I'm sitting here staring at her picture and not at her physically. You see Sarah and I spend nearly every lunchtime we can together. You see we use it as our private time away from the kids. Believe you me with four kids not much private time exists. It's like we get to date again, but without all the nervousness. We go this little park just behind the building I work at and we'd take our lunches out there and as we ate our sandwiches we'd either hold hands or even make out. But today I'm sitting in my office eating my tuna fish sandwich all because of a stupid phone call.

Earlier today as I was counting down the minutes to lunch time, my wife called to let me know that she would be missing our lunch date and to ask if I could pick up our kids. Now don't get me wrong I love our kids, but today I really needed a date from my wife. I look at my clock and see that it's time to get back to work. Oh well better hurry up, since I've got pickup duty today.

I pull up behind a long line of cars all waiting to pick up their children from A Step Ahead Preschool. From my spot I can see all the children marching out in orderly rows behind their teachers. All the children are antsy moving from one foot to the other as they wait for their parent's car to pull up.

Its 3:05 by the time I pull up to the designated pick up area. I step out of the car and can see my daughter with her hot pink shirt and purple pants waving vigorously to get my attention. I wave back at her and before I have time to brace myself she rushes me like a football player.  
"Hey munchkin did you have a good day" I ask her as I buckle her into her booster seat.  
"Yes daddy. Today was show and tell and Kevin brought in his pet rock. Then the teacher let us make our own pet rocks. I painted mine purple and pink polka dots." Oh so that explains her colorful hands.

"Well that's great munchkin. You'll have to show it to me when we get home. So what else did you do today?" as we pull out onto the main road.

As Haleigh fills me in on the rest of her day I concentrate on making my way to my youngest son's school. A few lights down from the preschool I'm ready to turn. I turn into the schools drive and find myself once again behind a long line of cars.  
"Are we picking Lucas up now daddy?" Haleigh asks.  
"Sure are," I reply as I look up at the large stone building. I hear the bell ring and see the large steel door fly open. The kids filter out as they all head out toward the waiting cars. I spot my son running toward the car, but before I can say hi he's already in the car and slamming the door behind him.

"Lucas how many times have I told you not to slam the door." I turn around to enforce my point, but before I can say more I'm made speechless by the black eye on my son's face. "Lucas what happened?"  
"Nothing dad. Can we just go now?" he shrugs.  
"Not until you tell me what happened." I say pulling off to the side.

He rolls his eyes as he reaches into his bag and pulls out an invelop. Taking it from him I see Mr. and Mrs. Rabb written across the front. I open the letter inside and see it's from Mrs. Bryant reporting that my son got into a fight and that she would like to have a meeting with Sarah and I. Taking a deep breath I close the letter and turn towards my son. "So you got into a fight?" I ask hoping he'll be honest with me.  
"It wasn't my fault. Billy Nichols was teasing me. I told him to stop, but he just kept calling me rabbit." great another Rabb curse rears its ugly head.  
"So that's why you hit him?" I ask hoping my son has a good head on my shoulders  
"No I pushed him, but then he came back and hit me. I swear I didn't start It." he says adamantly.  
"I don't care who started it. You know that in our family we talk things out and we don't hit." I say sternly.  
"I know but he kept bugging me." Lucas states looking at me with what I can only describe as what else am I supposed to do look.  
"Well in the future you need to walk away from the situation. Be the bigger man in all of this. Now when we get home you mom and I will all sit down and have a talk about this, but starting right now you have to take responsibility for your actions. So I'm grounding you for one week. That means no TV, video games or flight lessons. Also I want an essay on why fighting is not a good resolver." I say hating to punish my son but it's got to be done.  
"Fine" he mumbles while crossing his arms and moves to stare out the window. Getting my point across I start the car and head a couple of blocks down toward the high school.

I pull yet again into another pick up lane. Gee I can't wait until all my kids go to one school. I see though that this time around class has been dismissed for the day and students make themselves comfortable as they wait for their parents. Looking around I first spot my eldest son leaning against a tree trying to pick up a girl. I just wish though that he would put that same focus into his school work. Though his grades aren't bad I know though that they could be better. I attempt twice to gain his attention with the horn, with no such luck I have to move to more devious practices. "Ryan Matthew Rabb get in this car right now," I yell out the window. I can see his head slump as he turns around to give me a replica of Sarah's death glare. I can't help but laugh as he slowly makes his way toward the car.  
"Thanks dad, now I'm officially embarrassed. Can we go now?" he asks as he slumps down in the backseat.  
"Not until your sister gets in." I say as I see her walking towards hue car with her boyfriend. Even though he is a nice guy and respectful as my wife tells me, I can't help bit dislike the guy. He's taking my little girl away from me. The same little girl who at the age of five declared that I would always be her boyfriend. "Well speak of the devil." I say as my daughter opens the passenger door.  
"Hey dad is Ryan giving you trouble," Kayla says as she slides into the passenger seat.  
"Hey Mr. Rabb" her boyfriend Caleb says. I reply back politely trying not to show my disgust as he places a kiss on her cheek.  
"Are we ready to go?" I ask as the car erupts in voices and I begin our trip home.

As I pull into the driveway the noise suddenly stops and the sounds of car doors opening replace it. I see my three eldest race into the house as I move to help my youngest out of her seat. "Thank you daddy," she says as I hand her her Cinderella backpack. She heads inside with her brothers and sister as I grab by briefcase and secure the garage.

Upon entering I can hear Ryans stereo blaring something indescribable from upstairs. Dropping my briefcase off at the entrance to my office I head upstairs to tell my son to turn it down. I push open the door and find him with his nose in a book bobbing his head to the music. "Ryan turn it down," I yell at him as he uses the remote to turn it down. "Thank you," I say as I receive only a grunt of understanding.

I move on to Kayla's room and Lucas's room to check that both have started their homework. Assured that all work is in progress I move to Haleighs room. I open the door and see that she's making a room for her pet rock. "Hey munchkin what are you doing?" I ask bending down to her level.  
"Making room for Patty. See daddy isn't she pretty." She says showing me her pet rock.  
"Yes she is. Just remember don't use all your tissues" I say placing a kiss on her head.  
I head back to my room to change out of my uniform, and find what to make for dinner. Although I know the kids would like pizza, I've made a deal with them that we only have it once every two weeks. Pulling the long sleeve olive drab shirt with property of a U.S. Marine across the front, a gift from my wife, I head downstairs to start dinner.

The clock is striking five before I know it and I hear the garage door opening. Within minutes I see my wife walk through the door and grace her with my smile. "Hey you welcome home," I say wrapping her in my arms.  
"Mmm thank you," she says pecking me on my lips. "So what's for dinner?"  
"Chicken Kiev with vegetables." I say letting her taste.  
"Yum. So how were the kids this afternoon?" she asks as she takes over stirring for me.  
"Pretty good, but we have a meeting with Lucas's teacher on Monday. It seems he got into a fight."  
"He got into a fight. What happened?" she asks concern written all over her face.  
"Well it seems that he was getting picked on. Now before you start to lecture him tonight, when we meet with him, I've already reminded him about our policy of talking things out and he's been grounded for the next week. Also he has a black eye." I state watching as she nods her head in understanding.  
I can see her take a few deep breaths then turn to me. "So how bad is it?"  
"Not too bad. He should be cleared up in a few days," I say as I wrap my arms around her for comfort. "Well dinners ready do you want to call them?" I ask grabbing the plates and silverware.  
"Dinners ready" she yells upstairs. Next thing I know a stampede of feet are rushing down the stairwell. Four feet I see stop to kiss their mother on the cheek and great her hello while another four rush to get a hug. After greetings are completed we all sit down at the table. Tonight is Lucas's turn to say the prayer. Though it's short it's still full of meaning. Sarah and I smile at each other as we listen to the family conversation around us.

Much too soon it's bed time for our youngest. Sarah puts Lucas to bed giving her a chance to talk with him some more, while I put Haleigh to bed. After I read a few stories to our little girl and check on our two oldest I head back to our bedroom finding my wife already in bed.  
"Hey you," I say unbuttoning my shirt and sliding off my pants. She smiles at me as she pats the spot next to her. I climb into bed next to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "So what are you thinking about?" I ask Placing kisses along her exposed shoulder.  
"Just at how sad you sounded when I had to cancel our date today. So I had a plan and it seems that your mother and Frank agree that we deserve a break. So in two weeks you and I are going to Venice for a week. Just you and I alone together and we can do whatever we want." she says sliding down to align herself with me. I move my hand over her sheet covered hip and rest it on the bed as I pull her into a passionate kiss. Hey with a week in Venice we've got to get some practice.


End file.
